Candy Candy El Final Perfecto
by CandyFan7
Summary: Este fanfic es sobre Candy Candy, el cual plantea lo que pasó después del último capítulo. La vida de Candy dará un giro total después de reencontrarse con Terry, su gran amor, pero aún habrá obstáculos en su camino que tendrán que pasar juntos. La historia es completamente mía, pero los personajes son de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Gracias a Valewe23 de Wattpad por la portada.
1. chapter 1

Hola a todos!!!! Este fanfic lo he creado porque la verdad no me gustó el final de Candy Candy, al igual que a muchos de ustedes, supongo. Por ello, he decidido crear mi propia historia. Este fanfic es totalmente mío, pero los personajes son de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Espero que todos lo disfruten y no olviden votar y comentar. A mí me gusta mucho saber qué opinan.

Con cariño, MilPalabrasEnUna

PD: No sé si coincidan conmigo, pero a mí, en lo personal no me gustaban las vestimentas de Candy cuando creció (los vestidos rojos que usaba cuando se fue a la escuela de enfermería o más en general, los que usaba después de haberse escapado del Colegio). Por eso he decidido que ahora usaría vestidos overol como cuando era pequeña o un overol.


	2. Capítulo 1

Después del encuentro en el Hogar de Pony, Candy decidió quedarse ahí para ayudar a la Hermana María y a la Señorita Pony a cuidar a los chicos. Ayudaba de vez en cuando en la Clínica Feliz, y se veía muy a menudo con Archie y Annie, sus inseparables amigos. De vez en cuando veía a Albert, quien ya había tomado por completo la fortuna de los Andley y ya no tenía tanto tiempo como antes.

Había pasado ya un año desde la separación, y Candy seguía sufriendo tanto como si ese doloroso acontecimiento hubiera pasado hace poco. Se había propuesto ser feliz, pero era muy difícil, sin él, su rebelde aristócrata, el chico que le había robado el corazón por completo. Terry, ¿cómo olvidarlo de una vez por todas? "Imposible", pensaba ella.

Candy había cambiado un poco desde entonces, con la ayuda de Annie, quien le dio unos cuantos consejos para verse aún más linda. Ya no se recogía el pelo en dos coletas, lo peinaba en una coleta alta con un moño o en una trenza con una bonita diadema. Seguía teniendo unas cuantas pecas y su cabello ya no era tan rizado como antes, la parte de arriba estaba lacia y las puntas eran espirales muy bien definidos. Se veía aún más hermosa que antes. Además, había dejado de lado esos vestidos formales que usaba y ahora se vestía con sus vestidos overol y sus botas altas, como cuando era una niña o simplemente un overol con una camisa a cuadros (como se muestra en la imagen de arriba).

A pesar de todo lo que le dolía, trató de seguir adelante con la ayuda de todos sus seres queridos.

Una mañana, Candy se levantó como siempre, antes que los demás. Se puso su vestido rosa con overol azul y sus botas altas color rosa. Se hizo rápidamente una trenza adornada con un lindo moño azul cielo y salió para ordeñar a las vacas junto con Jimmy.

Jimmy-¡Hola Jefe!- Le saludó desde la carreta en la que venía.

Candy-¡Hola Jimmy!- Dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

Jimmy-¿Sabes? Ahora no va a ser necesario que ordeñemos- Afirmó.

Candy-¿Por qué?- Preguntó confundida.

Jimmy-Porque ya traje la leche. Mi papá nos la da de cortesía.

Candy-¡Qué bien! Entonces creo que deberíamos ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Falta mucho para que los niños despierten.

Jimmy- Está bien. Hoy no tengo mucho que hacer.

Jimmy ayudó a Candy a subir a su carreta y emprendieron su camino hacia la ciudad.

En Nueva York, una pareja joven desayunaba en silencio. La muchacha veía como el joven tenía su mirada perdida y picoteaba su comida con el tenedor.

Susana- Terry. ¿Qué te sucede?

Terry- Nada. Estoy bien- Afirmó secamente.

Susana- ¿Por qué te portas así conmigo? Yo solo quiero que platiquemos como una pareja normal.

Terry- Susana. No somos una pareja. Ya te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir.

Susana- Pero Terry... Tu y yo nos casaremos en tres meses. Yo te amo, Terry. ¿Por qué me tratas tan mal?

Terry- No tengo nada más que decir. Voy al teatro.

Terry se levantó de su asiento rápidamente. Odiaba a Susana, ella simplemente no iba a llegar a ser lo que Candy habia sido para él. Pero esa muchacha insistía demasiado. Ansiaba poder irse de ahí e ir en busca de su gran amor, pero todo se lo impedía, la madre de Susana, la misma Susana y la promesa que le había hecho a Candy.

En cuanto Terry iba a salir de la casa, oyó un golpe, como si algo se hubiera caído. Corrió hacia la cocina, de donde había venido el ruido, y encontró a Susana tirada en el suelo, todavía un poco consciente. Al parecer había caído de la silla porque se sentía mal. Susana se quejaba y jadeaba. Terry se acercó horrorizado.

Terry- ¡Susana! Por Dios. ¿Qué te pasa? Contéstame- Dijo con voz temblorosa.

Susana- Terry... yo...- Susurró.

Terry quería cargar a Susana, pero ésta se había desmayado. El joven corrió con la rubia en sus brazos y pidió a los sirvientes que llamaran a una ambulancia. Se sentía aterrado, no sabía qué hacer. Todo había sido tan repentino, ver a Susana débil, en el suelo. Cuando todavía estaba consciente vio cómo sus ojos se apagaban y una sombra extraña los había cubierto.

La ambulancia llegó 10 minutos después y se llevó a Susana. Terry llamó a la Sra. Marlow para que los alcanzara en el hospital y después se fue en su auto para llegar lo antes posible al lugar.

El hospital estaba lleno y mucha gente estaba en Urgencias, pero Susana pasó primero a la Sala de Observación para hacerle unos estudios.

El miedo invadió a Terry. Odiaba a Susana, pero aún así no sentía que las cosas fueran a ir bien, que algo malo pasaría. Pasaron por su mente miles de recuerdos, su pequeña Tarzán pecosa, su madre, su padre, hasta recordar el día en que Susana perdió su pierna. Una voz irritante lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sra. Marlow- ¡Terruce! ¿Cómo está mi hija? ¿Qué pasó con Susy? ¡Contésteme!- Lloraba desesperada.

Terry- No lo sé, señora. Se desmayó y llamé a la ambulancia en cuanto Susana quedó inconsciente. No sé lo que tenga.

Sra. Marlow- ¡No! Mi hija no puede quedarse otra vez en el hospital. ¡Quiero ver a Susy ahorita mismo!

Terry- Lo lamento, pero le están haciendo estudios para determinar qué le causó el desmayo.

La Sra. Marlow lloró toda la tarde y Terry solo trataba de ignorarla. Seguía preocupado, él sabía que la salud de Susana se había vuelto inestable desde la amputación. No quería que le pasara nada, a pesar de ser quien lo había separado de Candy.

Pasaron dos horas más hasta que el Dr. Robinson salió del cuarto. Su cara reflejaba preocupación y tristeza.

Dr. Robinson- ¿Familiares de la Srita. Susana Marlow?- Preguntó el Doctor a todos los que estaban en la sala de espera.

Terry y la Sra. Marlow- ¿Sí?- Respondieron al unísono, levantándose de sus asientos.

Dr. Robinson- Lamento decirles que no tenemos muy buenas noticias- Dijo con la cabeza baja.

Sra. Marlow- Porfavor, Doctor. ¿Qué tiene mi hija? ¿Qué le pasó?- Preguntó aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

Dr. Robinson- Después de varios estudios practicados, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que la señorita tiene gangrena. No le queda mucho tiempo. Está muy avanzada y yo le doy máximo un mes de vida.

La Sra. Marlow lloró aún más y Terry quedó completamente estupefacto con la noticia. Entre lágrimas, la Sra. Marlow habló:

Sra. Marlow- ¿No... hay...nada que... podamos hacer... Doctor?- Dijo casi en un susurro.

Dr. Robinson- Hicimos lo que pudimos, señora. Pero la situación de su hija es grave. No queda nada más por hacer. Como dije anteriormente, la enfermedad de Susana ya está muy avanzada, se ha desarrollado demasiado y no nos quedan opciones para salvarla.

Terry- ¿Puedo pasar a verla, Doctor?

Dr. Robinson- Por supuesto. Está despierta, pero sólo cinco minutos. Tiene que descansar.

Terry asintió y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto. Sus pensamientos inundaron su mente, y la voz del Dr. Robinson se repetían una y otra vez... Un mes de vida... gangrena...no hay buenas noticias... no hay nada más que hacer.

No podía creer que aquella chica tan joven y bella fuera a terminar así, aquella que lo recibió en la puerta el primer día que fue a audicionar, la muchacha que siempre estaba alegre, y aunque no le caía bien del todo, Terry nunca hubiera querido verla así.

Con manos temblorosas abrió la puerta del cuarto, y ahí estaba ella. Otra vez débil, ojerosa, delgada y con piel acabada. Se acercó a ella y la chica sonrió débilmente.

Susana- Terry... yo...- Dijo murmurando- Qué bueno que estés aquí.

Terry- No te esfuerzes, Susy. Estaré contigo y te haré compañía.

Susana- Sé que no me queda tiempo. Lo presentí, pero te quiero agradecer por todo lo que hiciste. No lo merecía. Fui egoísta. Perdóname.

Terry- No me agradezcas nada, Susy. Te lo debo. Porfavor, descansa y trata de calmarte un poco. Hoy ha sido un día difícil.

Susana- ¿No fuiste al teatro?- Preguntó preocupada.

Terry- No. Pero después le explicaré a Robert nuestra situación. No te preocupes más. Te dejaré descansar.

Susana- Está bien, Terry.

Terry salió del cuarto y se despidió secamente de la Sra. Marlow. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas y necesitaba relajarse un poco. Trató de despejar su mente y se dirigió hacia su casa. Al llegar, dejó todo en su sofá y se acostó.

" Pequeña pecosa, Candy. Cuánto te he necesitado. Te extraño demasiado, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu voz. Todo. Si Susana muere, estaré libre y podría buscarte, pero... ¿Me seguirás queriendo después de todo?" Pensó Terry. Le atormentaba pensar que Candy estuviera con otro hombre, que él ya no significara nada para ella, tenía tanto miedo.

No paró de pensar en toda la noche, sintió que las cosas saldrían mal con Susana. No logró conciliar el sueño, estaba tan abrumado que aunque lograra dormir, un mal sueño lo haría despertar en segundos.

"¿Qué estará haciendo Candy?".

La noche había caído ya, los niños del Hogar de Pony ya estaban listos para dormir y Candy se estaba poniendo su pijama. No había parado de trabajar en todo el día y estaba exhausta. Jimmy la había invitado a la ciudad y comieron muy rico allá. Un dolor en el corazón la había estado molestando, pero ella no le dio importancia y seguía su rutina diaria. Se quitó su vestido overol y se puso su pijama rosa. Se deshizo su larga trenza dorada y se dejó el cabello suelto. Batalló bastante para dormir, pero al fin pudo caer rendida después de tanto trabajo. Quería ir a ver a Annie y a Archie al día siguiente y tenía que dormir bien. El dolor en su corazón seguía y seguía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Es el primero y me siento emocionada.

PORFAVOR. SI LES GUSTÓ, VOTEN Y COMENTEN. ME AYUDARÍAN DEMASIADO!!

Con cariño, MilPalabrasEnUna (MPEU)


	3. Capítulo 2

Candy se había despertado un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado. No había podido dormir bien durante toda la noche por culpa de algo que no dejaba tranquilos sus pensamientos. Después de darle varias vueltas a su cabeza, no halló el por qué de su intranquilidad.

-Vamos, Candy. Necesitas unas buenas zarandeadas de cabeza para ver si te compones- Se dijo a sí misma dándose unos ligeros golpecitos en la cabeza.

Con un poco de pereza se dirigió a la cocina. No estaba cambiada aún y todos la miraron con sorpresa.

-Vaya, Candy. Por Dios. Te despiertas tarde y además no te has cambiado. ¿Qué ha pasado?- Interrogó la Srita. Pony al ver a Candy toda desaliñada.

-Lo siento Srita. Pony y Hermana María. Lo que pasa es que no pude dormir bien. Eso es todo- Dijo Candy bostezando.

-Qué extraño. Te daré una taza de chocolate para que te dé energías- Dijo la Hermana María con tono preocupado.

-Gracias, Hermana María. Iré a cambiarme porque quiero visitar a Archie y a Annie- Afirmó Candy dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Está bien Candy.

La rubia fue a su habitación y sacó su vestido overol rojo con amarillo y blusa blanca. Se peinó lo más rápido que pudo con una coleta alta y la adornó con un moño rojo. Afortunadamente ya no batallaba tanto con su cabello como cuando era totalmente rizado. El que ahora estuviera un tanto lacio era de mucha ayuda. Eligió sus botas altas rojas y salió rápidamente.

-Listo, querida. Ya esta tu chocolatito- Anunció la Hermana María.

-Gracias- Agradeció con una angelical sonrisa

El resto del desayuno pasó en silencio. Candy comía pero seguía con esa incertidumbre. Una vez acabada la comida se lavó sus dientes y se preparó para visitar a sus amigos.

Al salir se encontró con Tom, quien la llevó a la mansión donde Archie y Annie estaban. Desafortunadamente, Eliza y Neil se encontraban en la entrada de la mansión a punto de salir. En cuanto Eliza vio a Candy la empezó a molestar.

-Vaya, Candy. ¿Qué haces aquí?- Interrogó sarcásticamente.

-Vengo a visitar a Archie y a Annie- Respondió Candy lo más indiferente posible.

-Al menos deberías dejar esos horribles vestidos de hospiciana como los que usabas cuando llegaste a mi casa cada vez que quieras venir aquí.

-No necesito tu aprobación, Eliza. Con que a mí me guste lo que uso, me basta- Dijo Candy abriendo la reja de la mansión.

-Vamos, Eliza. Deja de molestar a Candy. Tenemos que irnos- Dijo Neil jalando a Eliza del brazo. Neil seguía enamorado de la chica rubia. Por eso no dejaba que Eliza la molestara.

Los dos hermanos se subieron a su automóvil y se marcharon del lugar.

"Qué cabeza dura", pensaba Candy cuando por fin se fueron. Entró a la mansión y la admiro. Pasó por el portal de las rosas, lo que le recordó a Anthony, y el día en que le regaló la "Dulce Candy". Derramó una lágrima que enjugó rápidamente con su manga. Nina, una sirvienta la llevó hasta la sala, donde se encontraban Archie y Annie conversando. Al verlos, se les acercó y los abrazó.

-¡Archie! ¡Annie!- Saludó Candy.

-Candy. Qué bueno que estás aquí. Te esperábamos- Dijo Annie abrazando a Candy.

-¿Tardé mucho?- Preguntó Candy preocupada.

-No, Candy. Llegaste a muy buen tiempo- Respondió Archie con una linda sonrisa que hizo que Candy se sonrojara un poco.

Salieron al jardín de la mansión y se sentaron junto a una hermosa fuente.

-¿Cómo ha estado Patty?- Empezó Candy.

-Muy triste. Pero lo ha ido superando poco a poco. Stear dejó un gran vacío en su corazón y ya no tenemos palabras para consolarle- Comentó Annie con los ojos llorosos.

-Pobre Patty. Estoy segura que si la apoyamos en todo momento y estamos a su lado, logrará superarlo- Dijo Candy.

-Todos hemos estado muy tristes. Hay veces en las que incluso extraño todos sus inventos locos, aunque a veces eran muy peligrosos- Comentó Archie con tono nostálgico.

-Sí. Yo lo extraño demasiado. Siempre fue muy alegre. Todavía recuerdo cuando me hizo subir a su avión y que tuvimos que brincar con un paracaídas- Dijo Candy sonriendo tristemente.

Annie empezó a llorar, y Candy y Archie la abrazaron con cariño. Desde que Stear había muerto, todos quedaron con un gran vacío. Candy deseaba volver a verlo, volver a ser su conejillo de Indias en todos sus inventos y reír con él nuevamente. Archie también sufría demasiado porque Stear siempre había sido su gran compañero de vida, con él había compartido todo, sus secretos más íntimos, los momentos tristes y felices de su vida. Siempre se apoyaron el uno al otro, y ahora él ya no estaba.

-Ánimo, chicos. Stear no querría vernos así. Debemos ser fuertes por él. Sonreír y recordarlo con cariño- Dijo Candy con entusiasmo. Sus ojos esmeralda brillaban y se había dibujado en su rostro blanco una radiante sonrisa, aunque sus ojos estaban un tanto llorosos.

-Es cierto. Stear siempre fue muy alegre. Debemos ser como él- Dijo Archie deshaciendo el abrazo con Annie.

-Vayamos a disfrutar. ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer?- Propuso Candy dejando su asiento.

-¡Sí! Hay un restaurante nuevo en la ciudad. Es italiano- Comentó Annie.

-Pero es un restaurante muy elegante, y yo no tengo ropa tan cara como ustedes- Dijo Candy mirando su vestido overol.

-Eso no importa, Candy. Te ves muy bella y eso es lo que importa. Además, vestida así, me recuerda a ti cuando nos conocimos, eras una pequeña niña, señorita gatita- Dijo Archie poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Candy.

Annie los miró con extrañeza. Había un brillo especial en los ojos de Archie. Miraba a Candy con una mirada que rara vez le veía. Le daba miedo que los sentimientos de Archie por Candy estuvieran vivos aún.

"Te sigo amando, Candy. ¿Seguirás queriendo a Terruce? No puedo sacarte de mi corazón. Quiero a Annie, pero nunca la querré como a ti, mi amor".

-Entonces, vámonos ya- Propuso Annie, sacando de sus pensamientos a Archie.

Se fueron en un auto rojo, muy parecido a los que Stear fabricaba. Pasearon por toda la ciudad hasta llegar al dichoso restaurante.

Nueva York

Terry estaba en el Hospital donde Susana se encontraba internada. Tenía ojeras, puesto que no pudo dormir bien. Estaba un poco más relajado ya que había podido arreglar las cosas con Hathaway.

Flashback

En la oficina de Hathaway se escuchó que alguien había tocado la puerta.

-Adelante- Respondió Hathaway.

-Disculpa, Robert. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Exclamó Terry pasando a la oficina.

-¡Terruce! Qué bueno que te presentas. Debemos hablar- Dijo Robert invitando a Terry a sentarse.

-Lamento no haber podido venir ayer- Empezó Terry disculpándose.

-¿Por qué faltaste, Terry?- Preguntó Robert.

-Susana se puso muy mal ayer. La llevé al Hospital. Estuve ahí toda la tarde esperando a que me dieran los resultados de los estudios. Siento no haberme reportado, pero Susana me preocupó demasiado- Dijo Terry cabizbajo.

-¿Qué tiene Susana?- Preguntó Hathaway alarmado.

-Se desmayó ayer en la mañana. Según los diagnósticos, tiene gangrena. No se salvará- Dijo Terry casi en un susurro, sus ojos se nublaron y Robert quedó en shock.

-No...no... ¿No se salvará?- Interrogó Hathaway tratando de asimilar todo lo que su compañero le había dicho.

-Está muy avanzada. Susana nunca me dijo absolutamente nada. Nunca se quejó, aunque yo sí la veía un poco rara, pero no le dí importancia porque ella nunca me comentó nada.

-Es una gran desgracia, Terry. ¿Cuánto tiempo?- Dijo Robert tomando asiento.

-Un mes, máximo. Todavía no lo acabo de digerir.

-¡Oh, Susana! Siempre fue muy entusiasta, entregada a su trabajo, a su gran sueño. No puedo ser que una chica como ella termine de una manera tan trágica- Comentó Hathaway con la mirada perdida.- No te preocupes, Terry. Te daré una semana para que acompañes a Susie en el Hospital. Necesitará tu total apoyo. Ella te ama, Terruce. Trata de hacerla feliz estos últimos días.

-Lo haré, Robert. Trataré de hacerla feliz hasta que muera.

-Gracias, chico. Pero apresúrate para que puedas ir a verla cuanto antes.

-Sí. Gracias, Robert- Dijo Terry dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Fin del flashback

La Sra. Marlow no había parado de llorar. Por lo menos no estaba tan histérica como el día anterior, pero nada había logrado calmarla. Terry solamente la miraba sollozar y limpiarse las lágrimas con su pañuelo de seda.

-Quiero ver a mi hija- Exclamó la Sra. Marlow mientras se dirigía a un cubículo donde se hallaba una enfermera de ojos miel y cabello castaño y ondulado- Señorita enfermera. Déjeme ver a mi hija, Susana Marlow. ¿Cuándo podré pasar?- Suplicó la Sra. Marlow con la voz entrecortada.

-El Doctor Robinson no ha dado autorización para visitas a la señorita aún. Me temo que no podrá pasar a verla hasta que él me lo indique- Dijo la enfermera de ojos miel con el tono más dulce que pudo hacer. Tenía que tranquilizar a la señora que por horas había llorado desconsoladamente.

-Se lo suplico. Déjeme ver al Dr. Robinson. Quiero ver a mi niña. Ya no lo soporto más- Dijo suplicante la Sra. Marlow.

-Lo lamento señora. Lo único que puedo hacer es darle un reporte de la Srita. Marlow- Ofreció amablemente la enfermera. La Sra. Marlow solamente asintió, mientras que la joven buscaba en un portapapeles el documento indicado, hasta que lo encontró- Mmm. La Srita. Marlow se encuentra estable, pero tiene fiebre y se ha quejado un poco del dolor en la parte amputada.

-¡Oh, mi Susie! ¿No sabe usted a que horas me dejaran verla? Tengo que hablar con ella, quiero saber cómo se siente. Al menos déjeme hablar con el doctor- Dijo la Sra. Marlow.

-El Dr. Robinson está en descanso. En cuanto regrese le haré saber que usted quiere hablar con él. Por el momento, espere en la sala. No tardará mucho en llegar- Comentó la enfermera con una sonrisa.

La señora se retiró del cubículo de información y se acercó a Terruce, quien seguía pensativo, casi sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-Terruce. Porfavor. Quédate aquí a esperar al Dr. Robinson para que nos deje pasar a ver a Susana. Yo iré a la cafetería a traer algo para que comamos. No tardo. ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo la Sra. Marlow tomando su bolso.

-Sí señora- Respondió Terry secamente sin voltear a verla. La Sra. Marlow se retiró del lugar, dejando a Terry a cargo.

"Susana. Apenas y puedo creer que pronto ya no estarás con nosotros. Te necesito, Candy. Tú me ayudarías con esta situación tan difícil. Contigo mi carga sería menos pesada. ¿Qué estarás haciendo, mi pequeña Tarzán pecosa", pensaba Terry, mientras tres chicos paseaban por las calles de Chicago y platicaban amenamente.

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Escrito con mucho amor 3

SI LES GUSTÓ, NO OLVIDEN VOTAR Y COMENTAR PORFAVOR. SE LOS AGRADECERÍA DEMASIADO .

Con Cariño, MPEU


	4. Capítulo 3

Annie, Archie y Candy terminaron su paseo y decidieron ir a la mansión para platicar un poco ahí y después acompañar a Candy de vuelta al Hogar.

-Me gustó mucho la comida. Todo estaba riquísimo- Dijo Candy imaginándose toda la comida que le habían servido.

-Sí, mi billetera se dio cuenta de eso- Comentó Archie burlándose de todo lo que Candy podía consumir.

-¡Archie!- Le regañó la rubia.

-Lo siento. En realidad, me da gusto que te haya gustado la comida- Dijo riendo.

-Y... ¿cómo te ha ido en el Hogar de Pony, Candy?- Cuestionó Annie tratando de desviar la conversación.

-Excelente. Es mucho trabajo con los niños, pero vale la pena- Contestó Candy sonriendo.

"Cómo quisiera ser como tú, Candy. Te ganas el corazón de todos los que te rodean. Debo seguir tu ejemplo", pensaba Annie recordando cómo su amiga era tan querida por todos.

-Me parece muy bien que los ayudes, Señorita Gatita. Eso te hace una gran persona, más de lo que ya eres- Dijo Archie tomando el hombro de Candy.

-Muchas gracias, Archie.

Ya se acercaban al Hogar de Pony. Annie recordó todos los momentos que había vivido con Candy. Una muy alegre infancia alrededor de gente muy buena.

-Deberíamos volver a salir alguna vez, ¿No lo creen?- Dijo Archie mientras se acercaban al lugar.

-¡Por supuesto! Pero debe ser algo diferente, más divertido- Dijo Candy.

-¡Caballos! ¿Qué tal si hacemos una carrera de caballos aquí?- Propuso Annie, la cual, con ayuda de su madre, pudo superar el miedo a los caballos.

-Me parece sensacional- Comentó Candy dando pequeños saltitos- Mi próximo día libre será en tres semanas. Podremos salir a hacer la carrera.

-Está bien. Te traeré un caballo, Candy- Dijo Archie sonriendo.

-Gracias. Nos vemos en tres semanas para la carrera- Se despidió de sus amigos y se metió al Hogar. Ya todos estaban dormidos y decidió ir con la Srita. Pony.

-Buenas noches, Srita. Pony. Lamento llegar tarde.

-Buenas noches, querida. No te preocupes. Es tu día libre- Respondió amablemente la Srita. Pony.

-Gracias. Me iré a dormir. Fue un día muy agitado, pero divertido.

-Que duermas bien, querida.

-Igualmente, Srita. Pony.

Candy se dirigió a su cuarto, se puso su pijama y se deshizo la trenza que llevaba. Cepilló su cabello, que ya llegaba a la cintura, y se peinó con dos trencitas para dormir. Se acostó dispuesta a descansar, pero otra vez ese dolor en el pecho la hizo caer en la incertidumbre, la misma que había sentido en la mañana y la noche anterior. "No pasa nada, Candy. Todo está bien. Deja de preocuparte", se dijo Candy a sí misma.

Finalmente, después de decirse mil veces que todo estaba bien, pudo conciliar el sueño. Pero sus sueños la llevaban a Terry. Por su mente pasó la separación, el sufrimiento que los dos habían experimentado y finalmente, Susana. ¿Por qué Susana? ¿Por qué sueño con ella? Se preguntaba Candy.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy estaba sumamente cansada. Se había levantado como cinco veces en toda la noche y el dolor en su pecho no la dejaba en paz. Temía que algo malo fuera a pasar, pero toda la mañana transcurrió tranquila, así que no prestó atención a lo que sentía. Pero continuó un poco pensativa.

-¿Hey? Candy. ¿Candy? Oye. ¿Que te pasa?- Preguntaba Jimmy, extrañado por la actitud de su amiga- ¡CANDY!

-¿Eh? Ahh... Jimmy. ¿Qué decías?- Preguntó Candy saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Pues estás muy rara. ¿Qué te pasa?- Cuestionó Jimmy.

-Nada. Solo pensaba tonterías. No es importante- Se justificó- Oye Jimmy, en tres semanas, mi próximo día de descanso, Archie, Annie y yo haremos una carrera de caballos aquí. ¿Quieres participar?- Dijo Candy cambiando el tema.

-Oh, por supuesto. Será emocionante. Yo quiero marcar el trayecto que seguiremos- Dijo Jimmy con ánimos.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces ya está. A las ocho de la mañana estaremos listos.

-Está bien- Dijo Jimmy- Oye, Candy...

-¿Sí?

-Creo que tú sí estás algo rara y distraída hoy...- Dijo Jimmy. Candy puso cara confundida y el chico le explicó- Pues es que hoy tu coleta está toda mal hecha, tu vestido overol está chueco y además tienes una bota roja y otra rosa- Dijo Jimmy divertido por el aspecto de Candy.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Candy mirando su vestido y sus botas. En cuanto lo vio todo, su cara se ruborizó como un tomate y colocó sus manos en la cara- ¡Oh, Dios mío! Qué tonta. Iré a cambiarme.

Candy salió de la cocina donde lavaba los platos para arreglarse. A los cinco minutos, Candy ya estaba normal.

-Ándale. Así está mejor- Dijo Jimmy tratando de retener la risa por imaginarse de nuevo cómo se veía su amiga anteriormente.

-Créeme que si tú no me dices, yo ni cuenta- Exclamó Candy otra vez ruborizada.

-Todos te vieron con extrañeza hoy, pero nadie te dijo nada.

-¡Ohhhh!

-Ven. Tengo que darle de comer a Miena y a Clint. Ya se han vuelto muy buenos amigos. ¿Quién lo diría, eh? Un perro y un coatí.

Jimmy y Candy salieron de la cocina para irse al patio a completar sus tareas.

Nueva York

Todo pasaba demasiado lento. La espera era demasiada. La Sra. Marlow se había quedado toda la noche en el hospital, al igual que Terry. Durante la tarde del día anterior, Susana había recaído y se volvía a encontrar grave. El Dr. Robinson les había dicho que la enfermedad avanzaba rápidamente y que ya no había mucho que hacer con Susana. Les recomendó llevarla a casa para estar en un mejor ambiente, menos deprimente para ella. La mamá de Susana y Terry se encontraban ayudando a la chica a vestirse y a empacar todo. Se irían lo más rápido posible para evitar que la rubia se quedara un segundo más en aquel lugar. Todos viajaron en silencio, y al llegar a la casa, dejaron a Susana en cama para que reposara.

-Me tengo que ir al teatro, señora. Regresaré más tarde- Dijo Terry dirigiéndose a la puerta y saliendo antes de que la Sra. Marlow pudiera decir algo o reclamarle.

El día de Terry fue muy sombrío, pero por más que Hathaway insistió en que se fuera a descansar, él quiso seguir ensayando para distraerse un poco. Sabía que Susana moriría pronto, y que quedaría libre. Libre para ir con Candy, para poder seguir con su vida y ser feliz, pero tantas cosas lo hacían sentir mal. Por una parte, la presión que la Sra. Marlow depositaba en él, la angustia de tener a Susana gravemente enferma, y por otra parte, el miedo que le daba el pensar que Candy talvez ya no lo quería, o peor aún, que estuviera con otro hombre. Pero tenía que intentar, todo estaba decidido ya: en cuanto Susana muriera, Terry iría hasta el Hogar de Pony a buscar a Candy, ya que él sabía que su querida chica estaba ahí gracias a las cartas de Albert. Lo único que lograba tranquilizar a Terry era que pronto vería a la chica que tanto amaba.

-Terruce. Ve a casa. Descansa. No tiene caso que sigas aquí en estas condiciones. Vale más que te despejes un poquito y que regreses mejor. Es por tu bien- Sugirió Robert.

-Robert, necesito estar aquí para distraerme. No me hagas ir a casa. No ayudaría en nada. Eso te lo juro.

-No sé que estaría mejor para ti, Terruce. Pero, si estar aquí te ayuda, pues te dejaré. Si te sientes mal o algo, no dudes en decírmelo y te daré permiso de irte.

-Gracias, Robert.

Y así siguió el día. Terry trataba de alejarse de todos sus pensamientos y concertrarse en su actuación. Debía seguir adelante y ser fuerte por Candy.

Los días pasaron. Susana estaba cada día peor y más débil. Terry seguía preocupado y estresado por la situación. Por otro lado, Candy continuaba feliz y sonriente, sin imaginar por lo que su querido Terry estaba pasando.

Lakewood

-¡Neil! ¡Neil!- Gritaba Eliza corriendo hacia el cuarto de su hermano.

-Qué escándalo, hermanita. ¿Qué significa todo este alboroto? ¿Te has vuelto loca o qué?- Dijo Neil fastidiado.

-Acabo de leer en el periódico que Susana Marlow, la novia de Terry, se encuentra sumamente enferma y que no dudan que pronto morirá- Dijo Eliza enojada.

-¿Y? No le veo la tragedia- Exclamó Neil sin poner el más mínimo interés.

-¿Qué no lo ves? Si Terry se queda sin Susana, eso significa que él irá a buscar a Candy. ¡Yo no puedo permitir que él se quede con ella!- Gritó Eliza enfadada.

-¡Y Candy se quedará con ese idiota! ¡No puede ser!- Dijo Neil dándose cuenta de la situación.

-A mi no me importa lo que pase con esa hospiciana, sino con Terry. Lo quiero para mí- Dijo Eliza.

-Tranquila hermanita. Ya hallaremos una solución al problema y alejaremos a Candy de ese Grandchester- Dijo Neil. "Candy debe ser mía, mi esposa, mi mujer. Grandchester no me la quitará", pensaba Neil.

-Estaré al tanto de las noticias para saber cuando muere Susana y tener más preciso nuestro plan.

-Sí, hermanita. Eres la mejor- Dijo Neil sonriendo y volviéndose a su escritorio, pensativo.

-Si crees que me vas a quitar a Candy así nada más, estás terriblemente equivocado, Grandchester- Exclamó en voz alta mientras iba pensando en un buen y efectivo plan.

Hola. Aquí está otro capítulo. _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo._

SI LES GUSTÓ EL CAPÍTULO, VOTEN Y COMENTEN, PORFAVOR. ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO LA HISTORIA. SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO.

Besos, MPEU


	5. Capítulo 4

Neil se pasó la tarde entera pensando en qué podía hacer él para quitar a Terry de su camino, al igual que Eliza, hasta que ella tuvo una idea, que según sus cálculos, no fallaría.

-Neil. Lo tengo- Dijo Eliza entrando a la habitación de su hermano.

-Dime- Dijo Neil interesado.

-Hay que provocar una confusión- Dijo Eliza, pero al ver que su hermano no entendía lo que trataba de decir, se lo explicó- Seguramente salió en el periódico lo de tu boda con Candy. Así que si Terry vio la noticia, él pensará que la huerfanita está casada y que ya no tiene posibilidades. Si no lo sabe aún, yo se lo diré personalmente.

-¿Pero si Candy lo niega?- Preguntó Neil.

-No lo podrá negar, porque Terry no se acercaría a ella jamás. Pero por si las dudas... Sé que Candy no ha tocado ni un solo periódico desde la separación, para no saber nada de Terry. Entonces le mentiremos y le vamos a decir que ahora Terry es feliz al lado de su esposa Susana. Ella se va a desilusionar y nunca lo buscará. Es perfecto ¿no?- Dijo Eliza con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

-Sí. De esa manera, cada uno tendrá ideas equivocadas del otro y nunca les pasará por la cabeza encontrarse de nuevo- Dijo Neil mientras reía contento con el plan.

-Supe que Susana no vivirá por más de un mes. Probablemente tiene unas tres semanitas más. Así que veamos a Candy y digámosle de una vez lo que ocurre.

-Está bien. Prepararé el coche.

Los hermanos salieron de su mansión y ordenaron que los llevaran al Hogar de Pony. Al llegar, miraron todo con burla y tocaron la puerta. La Srita. Pony abrió y dejó que entraran.

-En un momento traigo a Candy. Aguarden porfavor- Dijo la Srita. Pony. Ambos asintieron.

Candy se fue a la oficina y al abrir la puerta y ver a sus "visitas" puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Vaya, Candy. Los días en el Hogar han dado su fruto. Estás igual de harapienta que cuando llegaste a mi casa- Se burló Eliza.

-Lamento no ser de tu agrado, Eliza. Pero aquí estoy en casa y me puedo vestir como quiera. ¿Para qué me quieren ver?- Respondió Candy sin mostrar enojo ante los comentarios de Eliza.

-Pues para decirte que Terruce ahora es muy feliz con Susana Marlow, su querida esposa. Nos acabamos de enterar- Dijo Eliza. Candy palideció al instante, pero trató de disimular.

-Me alegro por Terry. Es lo que debía hacer. Te agradezco que hayas venido hasta acá, Eliza. Pero será mejor que te vayas- Dijo Candy al borde de las lágrimas, así que se volteó para que no la vieran.

-Vamos, Eliza. ¿Ves, Candy? El duquecito no te convenía para nada- Dijo Neil despidiéndose.

Los chicos salieron del Hogar dejando a Candy hecha pedazos en la oficina. Al ver que se habían ido, la rubia corrió hacia su cuarto y se encerró. Se echó a la cama y lloró amargamente.

-¡Terry! Oh, Terry. Ahora eres esposo de Susana. Eres feliz a su lado. Jamás volverás conmigo. Jamás te volveré a ver, ¡Jamás!- Murmuró entre lágrimas. Estaba deshecha, esa noticia fue un duro golpe que recibió de un plumazo, sin que ella estuviera avisada. "Terry y Susana" "Terry y Susana" "Terry y Susana", era lo único que la cabeza de Candy se repetía.

-Nunca pensé que todo fuera a terminar así, Terry. Pero yo te lancé a sus brazos. Yo les dejé el camino libre. Claro, ¿Qué ibas a hacer tú?- Se repetía y se cuestionaba en su mente.

Candy no salió de su cuarto el resto de la noche. Se quedó en su cama llorando desconsoladamente imaginándose a Terry al lado de Susana, sin darse cuenta de la gran mentira que Eliza y Neil habían dicho.

Amaneció, y Candy se quedó sin lágrimas, pero seguía sollozando. Se levantó en cuanto sintió el primer rayo de sol y se vio al espejo. Sus ojos estaban terriblemente hinchados de tanto llorar, las ojeras estaban más marcadas que nunca, su cabello era un caos y su cara estaba pálida.

-No debo lucir así ante nadie. Menos ante los chicos. Trataré de arreglarme- Se dijo a sí misma murmurando.

Candy se mojó la cara con agua fría para reaccionar mejor, se peinó el cabello en una trenza larga con una diadema con moño rosa. Se vistió con un vestido overol verde y con unas botas altas rosas. Se volvió a mirar, estaba mejor, pero su cara seguía triste. Trató de mostrar su mejor sonrisa y salió del cuarto. Todos notaron su cambio de carácter, pero nadie dijo nada, suponiendo que talvez estaba cansada de tanto trabajar en el Hogar.

Nueva York

-Terruce. Susie te quiere ver- Dijo la Sra. Marlow con ls voz entrecortada.

-Enseguida voy- Respondió secamente.

Terry subió sin mucho ánimo las escaleras y entró al cuarto de Susana. Ella estaba muy enferma y se notaba demasiado.

-Terry. Ven, acércate- Pidió con voz débil.

-Sí. ¿Qué ocurre, Susana?- Dijo Terry.

-No me queda tiempo, moriré. Pero no me quiero ir sin antes saber que me perdonas. Lamento haber interferido en tu vida de esta manera. Haberte separado de Candy. Quitarte al amor de tu vida. Creéme que estoy arrepentida y no sé qué hacer para que me perdones, pero quiero que sepas que te libraré de mí. Podrás buscar a Candy y ser feliz con ella. Fui egoísta contigo, y eso estuvo terriblemente mal, pero sentía mucho amor y cariño hacia ti. Quería ser feliz, aún después del accidente. Te até a mí, pero te doy tu libertad. Búscala y promete que serás feliz. Lucharás por ella y harán una familia. Por favor, Terry...- Dijo Susana esforzándose al máximo para hacer que su voz se oyera.

-Susie. Muchas gracias, te perdono, te prometo ser feliz. Espero haberte hecho feliz a ti- Dijo Terry sosteniendo la mano de Susana.

-Lo he sido. No sabes cuán feliz me has hecho. Pero ahora es tu turno. Te quiero, Terry.

-Gracias, Susana. Descansa. Vendré más tarde.

-Sí, Terry.

Terry dejó el cuarto con alegría. "Gracias, Susana. Me he quitado un peso de encima. Podré ir contigo, Candy, sin que nada me persiga, ni la sombra de Susana ni el remordimiento. Podré ser feliz a tu lado, mi amor", pensaba con el rostro iluminado por la felicidad.

Gracias a las palabras de Susana, Terry se mostraba más alegre, menos preocupado y muy risueño, lo cual ayudaba a mejorar el estado de ánimo de Susana y a despreocupar un poco a la Sra. Marlow.

Terruce soñaba cómo sería su reencuentro con Candy, se preguntaba si habrá cambiado o si seguía igual. Ahora no le aterrorizaba tanto pensar en que ella pudiera estar con otro hombre. Sólo esperaba volver a ver a su pequeña pecosa.

Ni siquiera se imaginaba que Candy estaba sufriendo en ese mismo instante pensando que él estaba casado con Susana.

Candy permanecía triste, pero delante de todos mostraba su más hermosa sonrisa para que nadie lo notara. Archie y Annie le daban muchos ánimos y planeaban su carrera de caballos. Archie llevaría a un hermoso equino blanco. Annie llevaría a su caballo negro con blanco y Candy competiría con un Pura Sangre color beige. Todos estaban muy emocionados, al igual que Jimmy.

Candy se propuso dejar de pensar y sufrir por Terry, porque tarde o temprano tendría que olvidarlo. Sufría sin saber que eso no era necesario, porque su Terry planeaba reencontrarse con ella lo más pronto posible.

-Candy. Algún día tendrás que resignarte, y más vale que ese día llegue pronto. Olvida ya. Olvida ya- Se dijo.

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente y el tiempo de Susana se acababa poco a poco. Su fuerza se iba y a veces deliraba. Ya no comía. Solo bebía a duras penas. Todos sabían que la muerte la esperaba muy pronto y que la dejarían ir. Terry al fin pudo estar bien con Susie y ella pudo sentirse tranquila sabiendo que no todo estaba perdido y que Terruce podía encontrar la felicidad aún.

Cada uno tenía diferente idea sobre otro. Eliza y Neil planeaban la manera en que la noticia de la supuesta "boda" de Candy llegara a oídos de Terry, y por ello, ambos se mantenían al tanto de las últimas noticias para esperar la muerte de la actriz Marlow. Pero no contaban con que la noticia no sería anunciada hasta después de una semana del fallecimiento, tal y como habían acordado todos, tanto Terry como la Sra. Marlow.

Hola a todos!!! Espero que estén muy bien. Les traigo otro capítulo, un poquito más corto, pero aquí está. Me emociona mucho escribirles porque son tantas cosas revoloteando en mi cabeza, y me da mucho gusto saber que me siguen en esta historia .

PORFAVOR, NO SE OL _VIDEN DE COMENTAR, YA QUE A MI ME GUSTA MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN!!_ _M_ il gracias a tod@s.

Besos, MPEU.


	6. Capítulo 5

3 semanas después

Candy se había despertado muy contenta, no sabía por qué, pero se sentía muy bien. Se estiró y sonrió alegremente. Sin esperar un segundo más se levantó de un salto y se arregló. Vistió un overol con una blusa rosa de manga corta y botas cafés. En cuanto iba a peinarse, John entró al cuarto muy feliz.

-¡Candy! Vamos. ¡Apúrate! Tenemos que ir a cavar el hoyo para nuestra cápsula del tiempo- Dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sí, John. Ya voy. ¿Qué vas a poner tú? Yo pondré un collar que usaba de pequeña- Dijo Candy mientras trenzaba su largo cabello.

-Yo voy a poner a uno de mis carritos de madera. Uno viejito para no tener que dar a mis favoritos- Dijo orgulloso.

-Me parece excelente. Deja que termine de arreglarme y voy a hacer el desayuno- Dijo Candy poniendo una linda diadema rosa con un moño sobre su cabeza.

-Está bien. Iré a despertar a los demás- Afirmó saliendo del cuarto.

Candy soltó una risilla y se puso a guardar su cepillo y su peine en un cajón. Todos estaban muy emocionados porque querían cavar un gran agujero y meter ahí un gran cofre con algún objeto que quisieran donar. La chica salió del cuarto y escuchó mucho bullicio en la cocina. Todos estaban platicando animadamente sobre la cápsula del tiempo y hacían demasiado ruido.

-¡Chicos! ¡Basta ya o no iremos a cavar!- Gritó Candy para calmar a los chiquillos. Como por arte de magia, todos los niños se callaron y se sentaron en sus sillas. Por nada del mundo se perderían esa gran experiencia.

Candy se quedó estupefacta ante la inmediata reacción de los niños y les sonrió amablemente. Se dirigió a la cocina y les preparó unas tostadas y huevo, con un poco de fruta para tener energías. Todos comieron apresuradamente y en cuanto acabaron, se fueron al patio de enfrente para cavar. La Srita. Pony y la Hermana María los vigilaban para evitar accidentes mientras los pequeños sacaban tierra con sus palas. Habían hecho el hoyo enfrente del Hogar, del otro lado de la cerca de madera, y poco a poco iban haciendo un gran agujero profundo. Jimmy insistió en hacer un agujero más hondo y siguió cavando junto con John hasta que el hoyo tuvo 10 metros de profundidad. Todos lo miraron asombrados y celebraron por el gran trabajo que habían hecho. Había atardecido y como todavía no tenían el cofre lo suficientemente decorado, todos decidieron terminar con su proyecto al día siguiente. Candy dirigió a los chicos al Hogar y todos reían y comentaban sobre su cápsula. En cambio, Candy pensaba en su carrera de caballos con Annie, Archie y Jimmy, la cual sería en dos días. Estaba muy emocionada al respecto, aunque fuera una pequeña carrerita, pero sabía que se la pasarían en grande.

Después de cenar los huevos revueltos hechos por Candy, los pequeños se fueron exhaustos a dormir, todos estaban completamente satisfechos con el resultado, pues les había quedado realmente hondo y así sentían que era una verdadera cápsula del tiempo. La rubia se quedó alzando la cocina y el comedor, mientras se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo todos sus amigos, especialmente Terry y Albert. Ella sabía que éste último había tomado las riendas de la familia, y que por lo tanto ya no podía verlo tan seguido como quería. Recordaba los momentos en los que ellos habían vivido juntos y lo bien que se sentían el uno con el otro. Por otro lado, Terry había dejado la borrachera y el teatro ambulante para regresar al grupo Stratford. Y para Candy, el saber que estaba al lado de Susana, le rompía el corazón, pues ella era ahora su esposa, tal y como habían dicho Eliza y Neil.

-Ánimo, Candy. Podrás superarlo. Pronto, ese suceso quedará como un simple recuerdo de la adolescencia- Se decía a sí misma tratando de olvidar todo lo relacionado con Terry. Para ella ya no tenía caso llorar por algo que ya estaba totalmente perdido.

La chica se fue a su habitación y se derrumbó en la cama. El día fue agotador y necesitaba descansar. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida. Soñaba con Terry, su separación, la boda de Terruce con Susana y el rostro de éste iluminado y lleno de felicidad al lado de la ex-actriz. De golpe, se despertó llena de sudor, susurraba su nombre y oía las voces de la pareja. Se fue hacia el baño para refrescarse la cara y con lágrimas en los ojos, se resbaló de la pared al suelo. Lloraba silenciosamente en aquel cuartito. Lucía realmente mal, su cara estaba pálida, con ojeras muy marcadas, los labios resecos, ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto, y el cabello revuelto. ¿Por qué el simple recuerdo de Terry la ponía tan mal?¿Por qué no lo superaba de una vez? Poco a poco, se reincorporó y secó sus lágrimas con su overol lleno de tierra por el trabajo realizado. Salió de allí con pasos lentos y la mirada baja. No lo soportaba más, quería olvidar y no podía, no hallaba con quién desahogarse. Antes, cuando Albert estaba con ella, Candy se sentía muy protegida a su lado, la consolaba y la hacía sentir mejor, pero ahora, ¿quién la iría a consolar? Los chicos del Hogar obviamente no podían. La Hermana María y la Srita. Pony nunca tuvieron vida amorosa. Annie nunca había experimentado una separación, y Archie no era una mujer para que le diera consejos. ¡Estaba realmente desesperada! Miles y miles de preguntas pasaron por su cabeza, del por qué nunca tuvo suerte en el amor, por qué todo lo que amaba se tenía que ir y dejarla otra vez en la soledad.

Candy se encerró y con pereza, se cepilló el cabello enmarañado. Sacó el pijama y se quitó su overol sucio. Volvió a acostarse con las manos en la nuca. Cerró los ojos y soltó unas lágrimas silenciosas y llenas de dolor, ¡Cuantó ansiaba gritar a los cuatro vientos todo el vacío que sentía y el dolor que la oprimía! Con esos pensamientos se volvió a quedar dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy no despertaba y la Hermana María fue a verla a su habitación. Entró y se acercó a verla. La rubia seguía derramando lágrimas dormida y su rostro estaba muy pálido aún. La monja se sintió terriblemente mal al observar a la chica y la despertó. Candy trató de disimular y no quiso contarle nada a la Hermana María, puez no quería agobiarlas con sus "cursilerías" y prefirió decir que solo fue un mal sueño sin importancia.

Durante el día, Candy se concentró en su trabajo con los chicos para despejar su mente y lucir radiante como siempre. Ayudó a los niños a decorar su cofre para la cápsula y también les dio consejos sobre qué podían depositar. Rió junto con ellos y le funcionó bastante bien. Por un momento sintió que lo demás no existía y que solo estaban ella y los chicos divirtiéndose. La tarde entera se la pasaron decorando su cápsula del tiempo y pintando todo tipo de cosas, como carritos, estrellas y muñecas.

Nueva York.

En la casa de Susana y Terry todos estaban muy tristes, pues la muchacha había amanecido con un terrible dolor en la parte amputada. Llamaron a un doctor y éste llegó enseguida, sabiendo la gravedad en que Susana se encontraba. Tras estar revisándola durante una hora, dio el anuncio de que el temido día había llegado. La Sra. Marlow lloraba desconsoladamente y todos pasaban al cuarto de Susana para despedirla. Terry se encontraba ahí con ella y otros familiares para poder acompañarla hasta su último suspiro. En cuanto todos los familiares terminaron de despedirse de la chica, ésta pidió a Terry que se acercara y él obedeció sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

-Terry, porfavor. Perdóname por todo lo mal que hice y por haberte hecho sufrir. Yo solo pensé en mí sin saber que tu sufrías. Ve con ella y sé feliz. Te lo suplico- Decía con la voz entrecortada.

-Susie. No te atormentes. Yo estoy bien. Mi propósito era hacerte feliz para toda la vida.

-Lo fui. Te lo agradezco, cariño. Fuiste lo mejor que me pudo pasar. No me arrepiento de haberte salvado. Eres lo que más amo. Yo ya no estaré ni te estorbaré. Busca a Candy y busca tu felicidad a toda costa- Dijo con una sonrisa débil.

-Gracias, Susie, por todo. Te debo la vida- Dijo Terry.

-Te quiero, Terry- Susurró la chica, para después, cerrar los ojos y dar su último respiro. En su mente agradeció a Candy: "Gracias, Candy, por permitirme a Terry".

La rubia murió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, y Terry supo que al menos la había hecho sentir feliz.

Todos velaron unos minutos a la occisa, y se fueron a enterrarla. No hicieron funeral por petición de Susana, según ella para evitar chismes y también porque nunca le gustaron los funerales, menos el suyo. Llovió esa tarde y todo se veía muy gris. Terry dejó unas cuantas flores en la tumba de Susana y la despidió.

-Susana. Descansa en paz. Talvez no llegué a amarte, pero te quise mucho. Gracias por salvarme- Fueron las últimas palabras de Terry a Susana.

El joven regresó a su casa a cambiarse y sin perder tiempo fue a comprar unos boletos de tren para viajar a Lakewood, y de ahí, al Hogar donde su pequeña pecosa se encontraba. Robert le había dado vacaciones para superar la pérdida de Susana, y Terry las usó para irse con Candy.

Cuando compró sus boletos, se fue a esperar su tren para partir ya mismo. Pensó en Candy, en cómo reaccionarían ambos al encontrarse tras más de un año sin verse. ¿Ella lo seguiría queriendo? Eso no lo sabía. Pero la conquistaría de nuevo sin importarle nada. Por fin, su amor prevalecería y serían felices el uno con el otro. La noche transcurrió tranquila para Terry y para Candy. Él iba todavía en el tren, ansiando ver a su Tarzán Pecosa. Ella dormía plácidamente sin imaginarse que Terry se dirigía hacía el Hogar para iniciar una nueva vida.

Hola a mis queridos lectores!!! Otro capítulo más. Al fin pude tener tiempo para inspirarme.

¿QUÉ PASARÁ CON CANDY Y TERRY? ¿CÓMO SERÁ SU REENCUENTRO? TODO ESTO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!!!

Abrazos, MPEU


	7. Capítulo 6

Terry iba en el tren rumbo a Lakewood. Estaba realmente nervioso, pues no sabía cuál sería la reacción de Candy al verlo. ¿Y si lo rechazaba? ¿Si había otro en su vida? No, no debía agobiarse ante esos pensamientos que lo hacían sentir mal. Pensaba en Susana, quien le había dado su libertad para gozarla junto a Candy. Gracias a lo que le dijo Susana, él ya no tendría que cargar con su sombra, podría ser feliz sin ningún remordimiento, y encontrar al fin la paz.

Eran las 8:30 de la mañana y Terry bajó del tren. Había llegado a Lakewood. Sin esperar más, el joven tomó sus maletas rápidamente y buscó un hotel para dejar ahí todo. Se subió a un carruaje para que lo llevara hasta el hotel más cercano. El lugar no estaba nada mal, todo estaba muy limpio y había de todo, así que no se quejó. Guardó sus maletas en su lugar correspondiente y se dio una ducha rápida para que Candy lo viera presentable. Después de su baño, se vistió rápido, se peinó su cabello largo y se puso un poco de loción. Antes de irse, se miró al espejo para comprobar que su cara no reflejara nerviosismo. Salió del pequeño hotel y tomó otro coche.

Durante el camino, no pudo dejar de pensar en Candy. Al fin juntos después de un largo año de no verse. Se sentía muy feliz por estar otra vez con su pequeña pecosa.

Hogar de Pony.

Candy se levantó muy temprano para la carrera de caballos con sus amigos. Estaba de mejor humor y ya no se sentía tan mal como la noche anterior. Peinó su cabello dorado en una coleta y un moño, se vistió con otro overol y botas cafés, y salió disparada de su habitación. Desayunó un poco de fruta y se lavó los dientes. Los chicos del Hogar también estaban despiertos para poder terminar los últimos detalles de su cofre.

La joven salió rápidamente del orfanato y divisó a lo lejos la carreta de Jimmy, quien también participaría en la carrera. Ambos se saludaron felices y se sentaron en el césped para esperar a los demás. No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando Annie y Archie se aproximaban montados en sus respectivos caballos. Archie llevaba también el caballo de Candy.

Antes de empezar, Jimmy les dijo por donde correrían. El inicio sería enfrente del Hogar y también sería la meta. Cuando todos resolvieron sus dudas, cada uno se subió a su caballo. El de Candy se llamaba Napoleón, un hermoso equino muy bien entrenado. John salió del Hogar para dar el silbatazo y todos salieron trotando con sus caballos. Candy se divertía mucho cabalgando de nuevo, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. La rubia iba a la delantera, mientras que Archie iba segundo lugar, Jimmy tercero y Annie estaba al último.

Terry ya había llegado al Hogar de Pony, unos minutos después de que todos empezaran la carrera. Tocó la puerta y abrió la Hermana María, quien se quedó estupefacta al ver al muchacho que tanto amaba Candy. Lo dejó pasar y lo llevó a la oficina donde se hallaba la Srita. Pony.

-Pase, porfavor- Dijo la Hermana María.

-Gracias- Fue la respuesta de Terry.

Al entrar, la Srita. Pony también se sorprendió, pero lo disimuló y saludó a Terry de manera normal. Lo invitó a sentarse y le llevó una taza de té.

-Joven Terruce. Nos sorprende verlo aquí después de tanto tiempo. Sea usted bienvenido- Dijo cortésmente la monja.

-Muchas gracias. Les agradezco la cálida bienvenida- Agradeció.

-Supongo que querrá ver a Candy, ¿no?- Preguntó la Srita. Pony. Terry asintió y ésta continuó- Por ahora no la podrá ver. Acaba de salir con unos amigos suyos a una carrera de caballos aquí en el Hogar. No han de tardar de llegar.

-¿Una carrera?

-Sí. Los muchachos quisieron hacer una pequeña carrera para entretenerse y hace unos minutos iniciaron. Es muy corta, talvez lleguen en cinco minutos más. Si quiere, vayamos a la entrada para que espere a Candy- Le dijo la Hermana María.

-Está bien, vamos- Respondió Terry dejando la taza en la mesa.

Al salir, vio a los niños pintar un cofre junto con Clint y Miena. Reconoció al instante al pequeño coatí y recordó como le hacía compañía a Candy en el colegio. Terry los vio con ternura y después volvió su mirada hacía la izquierda, esperando la llegada de los chicos.

Durante el trayecto, Jimmy se había quedado demasiado atrás por culpa de unas vacas que alteraron a su caballo, mientras que los otros lo aventajaron. Candy continuaba siendo la primera y a varios metros la seguían Archie y Annie.

La rubia alcanzó a ver el lugar a lo lejos y se alegró de saber que ganaría. Terry vio el caballo de Candy y se le llenó el corazón de alegría por verla de nuevo, tan radiante y feliz como siempre. La joven se acercaba más y más, y los chicos se alegraron al ver que ganaría la carrera. Candy volteó para verlos festejar, pero la imagen de Terry la sorprendió por completo. No sabía si era un juego de su mente o si de verdad estaba ahí. Ambas miradas chocaron entre sí, y Candy seguía avanzando rápidamente. Ninguno ponía atención a lo que pasaba alrededor, ambos se habían quedado estupefactos.

Una ardilla pasó por enseguida de Miena y se fue hacia el gran árbol, por lo cual, el perro quiso seguirla y salió corriendo en busca del pequeño animal. Los niños trataron de atraparla para que no se interpusiera en el camino de Candy, pero fue inútil. El can, al ver que el caballo se aproximaba, se paralizó y no se movía. Candy seguía mirando a Terry y no vio a Miena, hasta que escuchó los gritos de los niños y de las dos señoras que trataban de alertarla. La joven vio hacia delante y palideció al ver a la perrita atravesada en el camino. Quiso hacer frenar al equino, pero iba tan rápido que no pudo, así que optó por saltar. Lo logró con éxito, pero el caballo saltó también la cerca de madera y estaba totalmente alterado. Candy trató de calmarlo, pero el animal relinchaba y se movía bruscamente. Los chicos gritaban asustados al ver la escena.

-¡TRANQUILO, NAPOLEÓN, TRANQUILO!- Gritaba Candy tratando de calmar al caballo.

Napoleón seguía alterado y moviéndose bruscamente. Candy no pudo sostenerse más y cayó. Terry gritó el nombre de la chica al ver como se desplomaba del caballo. Para la mala suerte de Candy, el hoyo profundo que habían cavado dos días atrás estaba justo enseguida, por lo cual, la chica cayó en el agujero quedando inconsciente en cuanto tocó el suelo. Todo mundo estaba aterrado y gritaba. Annie y Archie llegaron a la meta, pero al ver el desorden total, se bajaron inmediatamente para saber que pasó.

Terry salió corriendo disparado hacia el agujero donde había caído Candy y se asomó. Gritó varias veces su nombre y no hubo respuesta alguna. Los niños estaban llorando asustados junto a su cofre, sin atreverse a ver el hoyo. Archie se acercó rápidamente junto a Terry gritando también el nombre de la chica. Ambos estaban hincados ante el agujero sin saber qué hacer. Ese lugar tenía una gran profundidad y no podían saltar para sacar a Candy. Jimmy, quien apenas estaba arribando al Hogar, se quedó inmóvil sin saber lo que había pasado. Annie le explicó entre lágrimas lo ocurrido, y el niño, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió al agujero.

-¡Jefe! ¡Jefe!- Gritaba Jimmy llorando.

Se acercó a donde estaban los dos muchachos y se asomó. Al ver la silueta del cuerpo de Candy, Jimmy entró en desesperación y quiso saltar a rescatarla. Archie logró detenerlo por la cintura y lo alejó del lugar, mientras el chico gritaba e imploraba que lo dejara salvar a la joven. Terry, desesperado, fue a llamar para pedir auxilio. Después de casi una hora de espera, llegaron los bomberos en un gran camión, algunos reporteros y una ambulancia. Con rapidez, acordonaron el área y pusieron en marcha el plan de rescate. Todos estaban detrás de la cinta amarilla. Los niños fueron enviados adentro del Hogar para que se tranquilizaran, y los adultos permanecieron afuera para esperar alguna noticia. Terry se había sentado cerca de la puerta con las manos en la cara sintiéndose culpable por haber distraído a Candy. Annie lloraba desconsolada en el pecho de Archie, y éste dejaba escapar lágrimas silenciosas tratando de ser fuerte, aunque por dentro estaba derrumbado por la desesperación de no saber si la chica de su corazón estaba aún con vida. Una parte de los bomberos estaban alistando los arneses para el rescate mientras que los otros estaban asomados en el agujero llamando a Candy para ver si daba alguna señal de vida.

Archie se acercó a un joven bombero para preguntar cómo iba todo.

-Lo lamento, pero la chica no responde, no se mueve, no da señales de vida. Hay pocas probabilidades de que sobreviva debido a la profundidad del hoyo. Pero haremos lo posible- Respondio el bombero.

Ya habían pasado dos horas y los del rescate seguían tratando de sacar a Candy. La Hermana María estaba rezando sin parar y la Srita. Pony estaba calmando a los pequeños, quienes seguían muy intranquilos.

Los bomberos bajaron el arnés y aseguraron a la joven. La grúa subía el cordón del arnés con cuidado para evitar que la chica se cayera. Annie, Archie y Terry miraban con atención para asegurarse de que Candy ya estuviera fuera de peligro. Y así fue, la grúa sacó poco a poco el cuerpo inconsciente de Candy del agujero. La muchacha estaba llena de tierra, sus rizos estaban opacos. La cara tenía unas cuantas cortadas y su overol estaba roto. La depositaron en una camilla mientras revisaban si tenía signos vitales. Annie prefirió no acercarse porque no creía poder soportar ver a su amiga en esas condiciones. Terry y Archie se aproximaron rápidamente tratando de ver a Candy. A ambos se les partió el corazón al ver el cuerpo inerte de la pobre chica, con múltiples heridas por todo el cuerpo y la cara pálida.

Un médico revisaba sus signos vitales hasta que habló.

-Está respirando- Dijo orgulloso.

Terry y Archie sintieron un gran alivio en su corazón. Dejaron escapar unas lágrimas de felicidad al saber que estaba viva después de haber caído diez metros. Los paramédicos la subieron con cuidado a la ambulancia y se marcharon rápidamente. Archie fue a darles a todos las noticias de que Candy estaba viva aún. Los niños celebraron aliviados y Annie casi se desmaya de tanta presión que había sentido. Terry se fue rumbo al Hospital en un carruaje junto con la Hermana María, mientras que la pareja de novios se fueron en sus caballos.

"Candy, mi amor. Pensar que casi te pierdo por mi culpa. Debí haberte advertido. Verte en ese estado me partió el alma. Pensé que no te volvería a ver jamás. Pero gracias a Dios estás viva. Te voy a cuidar hasta que te recuperes, para que volvamos a estar juntos al fin", pensaba Terry rumbo al Hospital.

Holaaaa. Sé que no es el reencuentro más romántico del mundo, pero quise que la historia tuviera algo trágico, que diera un giro total.

 _Espero que les haya gustado el cap 3. Mañana subo uno nuevo._ Con cariño, Mil Palabras En Una


	8. Capítulo 7

Los paramédicos bajaron rápidamente a Candy, con el miedo de que la chica perdiera la vida en cualquier instante. Terry y la Hermana María llegaron antes que Annie y Archie. Terry bajó del auto en cuanto vio el hospital y corrió hacia donde estaban los paramédicos introduciendo a Candy al edificio. Se abrió paso entre la gente y se aproximó hasta la camilla. Alcanzó a ver a su querida Candy, sus heridas ya estaban un poco más limpias, pero su rostro seguía sin vida. Se acercaron unos doctores y tres enfermeras. Terry solo escuchaba como decían las frases típicas de los doctores, que de alguna u otra forma había oído antes, pero nunca pensó que lo haría con el amor de su vida: "Tiene signos vitales débiles" "Perdió mucha sangre" " Haremos lo que podamos".

Terry siguió la camilla de Candy hasta que un médico lo detuvo para que no pasara el quirófano. El joven se sentó justo afuera esperando una respuesta. Se sentía miserable por no poder ayudarla. Estaba desesperado y una lágrima silenciosa resbaló por su mejilla. Enseguida de él se sentó la Hermana María.

-No se preocupe, joven Terruce. Candy es una chica fuerte, siempre lo ha sido. Esto no será un obstáculo para ella- Dijo la monja tratando de mostrar fortaleza, pero en su interior, estaba llorando amargamente.

-No me lo perdonaré jamás si algo le pasa- Murmuró Terry entre lágrimas.

-No diga eso. Candy estará bien. Ya lo verá- Trató de calmarlo.

En ese momento, llegaban Annie y Archie caminando apresuradamente por el corredor. Archie, al ver a Terry, lo tomó por el saco, levantándolo de su asiento y lanzándole una mirada fría.

-Tú, imbécil. A ti te quería ver. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A qué veniste? Deja a Candy en paz- Dijo Archie amenazante.

-Yo la amo. Y ella a mí. Estaré con ella y seremos felices- Respondió Terry con la mayor paciencia posible hacia Archie.

-¡Cállate! ¿No te basta con lo que le hiciste en el pasado? Aléjate de ella. Ya no figuras más en su vida- Dijo Archie sin soltar a Terry.

-Te dije que no me iré hasta hablar con Candy. A menos que ella me diga que ya no me ama, me iré. Por ahora, mi lugar está aquí- Respondió Terry soltándose del agarre de Archie.

-Basta porfavor. Guarden calma y compórtense. Candy está grave y necesita el apoyo de todos, no le hace falta ver una pelea- Dijo Annie con lágrimas en los ojos, llena de coraje por ver como Archie reaccionaba por Candy.

-Tienes razón, Annie. Esto es un hospital y no podemos perturbar a los pacientes, menos si una de esos pacientes es Candy- Dijo la Hermana María.

Archie y Terry reaccionaron y dejaron de pelear, pero se miraban con frialdad.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente para todos. Terry se sentía morir cada segundo que pasaba sin obtener una respuesta sobre como se encontraba su amada.

En el Hogar de Pony, la Señorita Pony cuidaba a los niños y los tranquilizaba diciendo que Candy estaría bien, pero se sentía muy preocupada por su pequeña hija. Jimmy era el que se sentía peor. Se culpaba por haber propuesto hacer un foso más hondo.

-Jimmy. No fue culpa tuya, Candy se accidentó por un descuido, tú no lo provocaste- Decía la Srita. Pony.

-¡No! Habría sido más fácil sacar a Candy si yo no hubiera cavado más de lo debido. Lo hice más peligroso. ¡Candy morirá por mi culpa!- Lloraba Jimmy.

-¡Cálla, Jimmy! Ni siquiera lo digas. Candy no va a morirse. Es muy fuerte, no se va a dejar vencer. Además, tú no sabías que Candy caería, ¿cómo ibas a saber que se accidentaría ahí?- Dijo la Srita. Pony.

-¿Mi jefe estará bien?- Preguntó Jimmy.

-Claro. Por eso es su jefe, ¿no?- Respondió la Srita. Pony guiñando un ojo.

Jimmy sonrió débilmente y se fue con su papá, el Sr. Cartwright. Estaba mucho más tranquilo que antes, con esperanzas de que su amiga sobreviviera.

En el hospital, no salía ningún doctor del quirófano y todos estaban muy desesperados. Terry no dejaba de dar vueltas por toda la sala, atormentándose con lo peor. De vez en cuando soltaba lágrimas, y otras veces se maldecía a sí mismo por lo ocurrido. "Mi amor, recupérate porfavor, sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido. Por ti soporté lo vivido con Susana. Daría mi vida por ti", pensaba Terry.

Pasó una hora más y el doctor salió. No tenía muy buena cara y eso hizo que todos se pusieran nerviosos.

-Familiares de la Srita. Candice White Andley- Anunció el doctor. Terry reaccionó al instante.

-Sí, doctor. Somos nosotros. ¿Cómo está Candy?- Preguntó la Hermana María acercándose al joven médico.

-La Srita. Candy sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al caer. Es un milagro que esté viva después de semejante caída. El punto es que hay probabilidades ínfimas de que pierda la memoria. Son muy pocas, pero las hay. Por ahora, está dormida, tampoco sabemos cuando despierte. Depende de su recuperación. Esperemos que sobreviva esta noche- Dijo el doctor.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?- Preguntó Terry adelantándose a Archie.

-Por supuesto. Solo cinco minutos. Me retiro- Respondió el doctor. La Hermana María y Annie no pudieron más y se soltaron a llorar. Archie las abrazó a ambas.

-Si Candy pierde la memoria, entonces no me reconocerá. Todos seremos desconocidos para ella. No lo soportaría jamás- Dijo Annie entre lágrimas.

-Annie, porfavor. El doctor dijo que son pocas posibilidades. Candy estará bien- Le consolaba Archie.

Albert había recibido la noticia gracias a la Srita. Pony. En cuanto lo supo, dejó su trabajo y se fue al hospital angustiado.

Llegó justo cuando Archie consolaba a las dos mujeres. No dudó en acercarse.

-¿Cómo está Candy?- Preguntó Albert con angustia y nervios.

-¡Albert!- Fue lo único que Annie pudo decir.

-Albert. Ven, hablaré contigo a solas- Dijo Archie llevándose a Albert de ahí.

Ambos chicos se fueron a una pequeña cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa.

-Albert. El doctor dijo que Candy podría perder la memoria. Además, todavía tiene riesgo de muerte- Dijo Archie sacando fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su ser, le rompía el corazón saber que el amor de su vida estaba en riesgo mortal.

-¿¡Cómo!? Eso no puede ser posible- Exclamó Albert casi gritando. Él sabía bien lo horrible que era perder la memoria y no saber nada de su pasado.

\- Sí, Albert. Estoy desesperado. Sabes lo que siento por ella- Dijo Archie cabizbajo y al borde de las lágrimas.

-Archie, todo estará bien. Usaré todo mi poder para que atiendan bien a Candy- Dijo Albert todavía en shock.

-Pero si pierde la memoria, entonces no recordará a Terry...- Dijo Archie pensativo.

-Archibald, no pensarás aprovecharte de eso, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Albert.

-Sería mi oportunidad para enamorar a Candy... Ella no sabrá nada de su pasado- Dijo Archie con rostro esperanzado.

-¡Archie! ¿Cómo te atreves? Tu tienes una relación con Annie. Le romperás el corazón. Además, pondrás a Candy entre la espada y la pared. Imagínate, Terry se pondrá como loco; Si llegas a enamorar a Candy, ella perderá su amistad con Annie. Recuerda: Candy recuperará la memoria, cuando lo haga, se dará cuenta de todo. Pondrías en riesgo tu relación con Annie y tu amistad con Candy- Exclamó Albert intentando hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

-Si Candy se enamora de mí, no pondré en riesgo nada. Cuando recupere la memoria, ella ya sentirá algo por mí, y no podrá evitarlo- Dijo Archie con un brillo en los ojos.

-¡Ya, Archie! Reacciona porfavor. Candy ya tiene su corazón ocupado, y aunque nos duela a ti y a mi, el único dueño de su amor es Terry. Para empezar, ni siquiera sabemos si perderá la memoria, en segunda, le harás un daño muy fuerte si te acercas a ella para enamorarla, tercero, harás sufrir a Annie. Eso provocarás- Dijo Albert tomando a Archie por los brazos. Ya más calmado, dijo- Te crearás una enemistad muy grande con Terry, te harás su mayor rival. Annie sufrirá y odiará a Candy. Date cuenta del daño que le provocarías a todos si haces esto.

-Albert. Estoy harto, harto de tener que resignarme con Annie solamente por que ella me ama. Yo no la amo a ella, yo quiero a Candy. Aunque tenga que luchar con el mundo entero, ella será mi novia, aunque tenga que estar enemistado con todos- Afirmó Archie con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Ten respeto por Candy. Ella está luchando por su vida en este momento. Apenas está saliendo de un problema cuando tú ya le estás planeando otro. No te aproveches de la situación de Candy para que sufra. No pienses solo en ti. Talvez a ti no te importe perder tus amistades, pero a ella sí le dolerá. Yo también estoy enamorado de Candy, pero no por eso busco que me ame a toda costa. Tómala en cuenta antes de cualquier decisión. Hagas lo que hagas, decidas lo que decidas, piensa en ella y elige la mejor opción para todos- Le dijo Albert en un último intento con Archie. El chico se retiró del lugar, dejando a un Archie muy pensativo.

"Albert tiene razón. La haré sufrir si la enamoro y hago que pierda su amistad con Annie. ¿Qué hago, Candy? Es tan difícil amar a un imposible" pensaba mientras lloraba silenciosamente.

Holaaaa. _Espero que les haya gustado el cap!!! Algo intenso, pero creo que interesante..._ _He visto en sus comentarios que algunos me dicen que sus reviews no aparecen, y eso se me hace raro, porque yo los puedo leer...un review es como un comentario ¿no? Es que soy nueva escribiendo en Fanfiction y por eso no sé XD. Pero si los reviews son el equivalente a los comentarios, pues yo creo que no se deben de preocupar, porque sí los puedo leer, sí me aparecen. Aún así, trataré de responderles por medio de cada capítulo, para que no haya confusiones ;)._ Nos leemos pronto!!!

MPEU


	9. Capítulo 8

Terry pasó a la habitación de Candy. Sentía que le daría un infarto ahí mismo, sus manos temblaban y sentía un miedo intenso. La luz no iluminaba mucho, pero se podía apreciar una linda silueta recostada en la cama. Se acercó poco a poco, tratando de no hacer ruido e intentando calmarse. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, hasta que se volvió a topar con el rostro de su amada. Se le partió el corazón al verla así, su perfecta cara tenía algunos moretones, con algunas cortadas causadas por el roce con ramas y tierra. Estaba pálida, casi sin vida, pero seguía viéndose hermosa, con lindos bucles dorados esparcidos por la almohada, labios carnosos y apetecibles y con piel de porcelana. Una lágrima resbaló por el rostro entristecido de Terry. Le partía el alma observar a su querida Candy inerte en esa cama, conectada a esos tubos y con algunos piquetes en sus manos.

-Candy, perdóname mi amor- Dijo con la voz entrecortada, mientras se hincaba junto a la cama tomando la mano de la chica- Jamás me perdonaré esto. Todo es mi culpa, el haberte hecho sufrir tanto. No supe valorar tu amor, no te cuidé como debí haberlo hecho. Perdóname- Dijo entre el llanto.

Terry calló, solo lloraba silenciosamente implorando a Dios que Candy se recuperara pronto y que no perdiera la memoria. En la habitación solo se escuchaba el pip- pip de la máquina que captaba los latidos del corazón de Candy. Terry se reprochaba por todo. No resistiría el hecho de que Candy no lo reconociera o que fuera un extraño para ella. La volvió a mirar y acarició su mejilla con la mano. Quería volver a besarla, pero tenía un tubo conectado a su boca, por lo que tuvo que darle un tierno beso en la frente mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello. Una enfermera pasó al cuarto y le pidió a Terry que saliera. El joven puso cara de fastidio pero al final, tuvo que dejar la habitación cabizbajo. Al salir no vio a Albert ni a Archie, así que solo se sentó en la sala de espera con miles de pensamientos inundando su mente.

Flammy Hamilton había regresado a América después de haber sido herida de bala en plena batalla. Tardó 2 meses en recuperarse y la enviaron a la clínica en Lakewood. Flammy iba pasando por el piso donde estaba Candy y alcanzó a ver a Terry, quien tenía los brazos recargados en las piernas y sus manos cubriendo su cara. La joven sintió que ya lo había visto antes, por lo cual se le quedó mirando unos segundos tratando de recordar donde lo había conocido. El castaño levantó un poco la mirada dejando ver su rostro, y en ese instante Flammy recordó que era el joven que fue a preguntar por Candy aquella noche en que ésta dejó la guardia en el hospital por ir al teatro y al cual le había negado el paso. Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo ahí.

-Buenas noches, joven. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- Preguntó con una voz suave muy inusual en ella.

Terry la miró, Flammy se impresionó, pues sus ojos estaban hinchados del llanto y en ellos se reflejaba una profunda tristeza, parecía haber envejecido en pocas horas.

-Necesito un milagro. Es lo único que necesito, no a una enfermera que no me ayudará en nada- Dijo Terry de manera grosera.

-No me hable de esa forma. No es mi culpa que sea tan amargado- Le contestó la joven enfermera con tono frío.

Terry ya no contestó, y Flammy se dio cuenta, así que decidió dejarlo solo. El castaño se llevó otra vez las manos al rostro desesperado al no tener más noticias. Albert y Archie habían regresado y se sentaron junto a Terry sin decir nada. Archie seguía preguntándose que opción sería la más correcta, si enamorar a Candy o no. Albert solo rezaba para que su pequeña volviera en sí sin ningún problema. Terry rompió el silencio.

-¿Dónde está la Srita. Pony y Annie?- Preguntó con voz ronca.

-Les dijimos que se fueran a descansar. Ambas se negaron pero las convencimos diciéndoles que en cuanto recibiéramos noticias, nos comunicaríamos- Contestó Albert saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Tú deberías irte, Terry. Todo esto es tu culpa, deja de hacerle daño a Candy y déjala ser feliz- Dijo Archie con molestia.

-Elegante, vete acostumbrando a mi presencia porque jamás me voy a ir de aquí. Cuidaré de Candy y velaré por ella. Además, ella es feliz a mi lado- Contestó Terry poniéndose a la defensiva.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera has hablado con ella. Quizás ya no te ame- Dijo Archie con molestia.

-¡Basta, Archie! Ya hablamos de esto, así que porfavor, no empieces a pelear. No es el lugar ni el momento adecuado- Exclamó Albert visiblemente irritado por la situación.

Archie y Terry se quedaron callados, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos. Flammy se había quedado muy intrigada por saber qué hacía ese joven en el Hospital, así que revisó la lista de pacientes. Sabía que su apellido era Grandchester, por lo cual buscó en el apartado G, pero no encontró nada. Suspiró con pesadez y empezó a buscar por todo el libro hasta que llegó a la W. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que en la lista de pacientes se encontraba Candice White Andley. Palideció considerablemente y sus manos temblaban, puesto que Candy se encontraba en Terapia Intensiva. Comprendió que Terruce se encontraba ahí por Candice. Sin esperar un segundo más, dejó el libro en el módulo y se fue a la habitación de la rubia. Trató de ser discreta porque ella no trabajaba en ese piso. Abrió la puerta y se acercó sugilosamente. Su corazón casi se para al ver a su ex-compañera en aquel estado. La palidez de su cara, los moretones y raspones, aquellos labios que antes eran rosados, ahora estaban grises y sin vida. Flammy sintió tristeza por la joven rubia. Ella la recordaba siempre vivaz, con un brillo especial en sus verdes ojos, con una radiante sonrisa, pero ahora solo parecía que estaba viendo un cadáver. Leyó el expediente para saber qué había pasado. Examinó lo que éste decía detenidamente.

-Cayó de un caballo, Flammy- Dijo una voz femenina.

Flammy volteó a ver a la persona que había entrado. Era una hermosa chica de 23 años, de cabello castaño, ojos azules y piel blanca, llamada Samantha. Ella era doctora de aquel hospital, amiga de Albert y proveniente de una familia rica y muy importante. Albert le había pedido cuidar de Candy ya que Samantha era excelente médico.

-Dra. Hall. Lamento haber entrado aquí. Pero la paciente fue compañera mía. Me dio curiosidad- Se disculpó la pelinegra.

-No te preocupes, Flammy. Te comprendo. Y no me digas Dra. Hall. Llámame Samantha- Dijo la joven doctora con tono dulce.

-Está bien...Samantha- Dijo Flammy aún insegura de tutear a la doctora.

-Así se oye mejor. Pobre chica, ¿no? Esperemos que se recupere pronto. Es hija adoptiva de un amigo mío- Comentó Samantha revisando las máquinas que estaban conectadas a Candy.

-Pero cómo es posible que se haya caído de un caballo y que se encuentre en estas condiciones. Una caída así le pudo haber causado solamente algunos rasguños o algún hueso roto, pero no esto- Dijo Flammy mirando a la rubia.

-No solo fue una caída de caballo- Contestó la doctora mientras escribía en una hoja sujeta a un pisa papeles.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó la enfermera intrigada.

-El caballo perdió el control y comenzó a alterarse. Candice no se pudo sostener y se cayó. Pero enseguida de ella estaba una fosa, así que al caer del equino, también cayó a ese hoyo de 10 metros- Explicó Samantha mientras seguía escribiendo.

Flammy se quedó impresionada. ¿Una caída de 10 metros? Le sorprendía que su ex-compañera siguiera viva.

-¿Se recuperará pronto?- Preguntó de nuevo.

-No lo sabemos. Sigue luchando entre la vida y la muerte. Si es que llega a sobrevivir, hay probabilidades de que pierda la memoria o que quede con secuelas- Respondió Samantha mirando con tristeza a su paciente.

-No puede ser- Susurró Flammy llevándose una mano a la boca. No podía asimilar todo aquello. Nunca le agradó Candy al 100%, pero no podía dejar de sentirse mal por ella. Ahora sabía por qué Terruce se notaba tan desesperado.

-Flammy. Hazte cargo de ella por unos minutos. Yo iré a informarles a sus familiares sobre cómo sigue- Pidió la doctora mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Sí, doctora- Respondió Flammy.

-Samantha-Le recordó la bella doctora.

-Sí, Samantha- Dijo Flammy con timidez.

La joven doctora salió del cuarto rumbo a la sala de espera, y Flammy cuidaba de Candy. Albert vio a su amiga y se levantó para preguntar por Candy.

-Sam, ¿cómo se encuentra Candy?- Preguntó Albert con desesperación.

-Albert, yo...- Samantha buscaba las palabras correctas para decirle todo a su amigo sin que éste se alterara- Candy sigue sin responder. No ha tenido mejora en estas horas, lo bueno es que tampoco ha empeorado.

-Porfavor, Sam, haz lo que sea para que se salve. Te lo pido- Suplicó Albert con ojos cristalizados.

-No se preocupen. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que se recupere. Pero debes entender que su estado es grave, no podemos definir nada aún- Dijo la doctora tomando el hombro de su amigo para consolarlo.

-Gracias, Sam, por lo que haces por mí- Agradeció Albert tratando de no llorar.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Es mi deber, además de que eres un gran amigo mío. Haré todo lo posible para que Candice se salve- Dijo Samantha con un tono muy dulce- Me tengo que ir. Debo seguir trabajando. Será mejor que vayan a descansar. Los tres se ven muy cansados.

-No. Nos quedaremos aquí hasta recibir alguna noticia- Dijo Albert con necedad.

-Bueno. Entonces vayan por un café para que se despabilen. Yo les sugeriría que se turnaran para que cada uno pueda descansar. Candy los necesita ver a todos bien- Sugirió Samantha.

-Está bien. Haremos eso. Gracias- Volvió a agradecer.

-Por nada. Nos vemos luego- Se despidió.

Albert regresó a su asiento con lentitud. Los tres muchachos se notaban muy estresados y cansados, así que Albert le pidió a Archie que se fuera a descansar, ya que sabía que Terry no se iría aún. Archie al principio se negó, pero logró convencerlo diciéndole que en cuanto tuvieran más noticias, se lo dirían de inmediato. La noche pasó lentamente.

Muchos saludos a todos mis queridos lectores. ¿Les gustó el cap?¿Qué opinan de él? Díganmelo en los comentarios porfavor .

 _Con cariño,_ MPEU


	10. Capítulo 9

El tiempo era la mayor tortura para Terry, no recibía noticias ni le podían decir nada en el módulo de información. Flammy quería acercarse pero no lo hizo por miedo a que la descubrieran en el piso que no era el suyo, así que se marchó al área que le correspondía. Archie volvió después de dormir unas cuantas horas y ya era el turno de Terry para descansar. El problema fue que Terry se rehusaba a irse.

-Terry, es en serio, debes de descansar y ducharte. ¿O quieres que Candy te vea así cuando despierte?- Le preguntó Albert al joven actor.

-No quiero, Albert. Prometí quedarme aquí para cuidar de Candy y es lo que voy a hacer- Dijo decidido.

-¿Cómo vas a cuidar de Candy si no te cuidas ni a ti mismo? Déjanoslo a Archie y a mí. Si quieres ve a darte un baño solamente y te regresas.- Insistió el rubio.

-Está bien. Iré a ducharme y vuelvo en un rato- Dijo Terry un poco más convencido. El joven se levantó con pereza de la silla y se fue cabizbajo.

-Terry es muy necio. No sé como Candy lo puede querer- Comentó Archie con molestia.

-Archie, ya hablamos de esto miles de veces. A Candy le hace feliz estar con él, así que la respetaremos- Dijo Albert serenamente.

Terry salió del hospital y se fue rápidamente a ducharse. En el camino se encontró a Eliza y a Neil, quienes se miraron cómplices al ver al joven.

-¡Terry! ¿Qué haces aquí? Susana murió, ¿cierto?- Dijo Eliza fingiendo sentirse triste.

-Sí, murió. No es de tu incumbencia- Respondió el chico secamente.

-Que pena. Supongo que quieres ver a Candy, ¿no?- Dijo Eliza con mirada curiosa.

-Sí, la vengo a ver a ella y...- Dijo Terry, pero Eliza lo interrumpió.

-Y... ¿Sabías que ya está casada?- Preguntó Neil de manera altanera.

-No sean mentirosos. Ustedes dos no buscan más que hacer daño- Dijo Tery.

-Está casada, Terry. No tienes posibilidades ya. Deberías buscar otra mujer- Dijo Eliza seductoramente mientras rizaba con sus dedos un mechón de su pelo.

-No gracias, Eliza. La única mujer que me interesa es Candy. Y porfavor, dejen de contar mentiras. No van a hacer que me separe de ella otra vez- Afirmó el castaño evadiendo a ambos chicos y dejándolos con la palabra en la boca.

Terry se fue al hotel y se duchó. Eliza y Neil se morían de coraje, puesto que no pensaban recibir tal respuesta.

-No puede ser. ¡Es un idiota!- Bufó Neil apretando los puños.

-¿Por qué no nos habrá creído?- Preguntó Eliza preocupada.

-No sé que habrá pasado, pero tenemos que investigar- Respondió Neil muy molesto, pues quería librarse de una vez por todas de Terry.

-Lo bueno es que ya sembramos duda y desilusión en Candy. Ella no querrá verlo pensando en Susana. Es lo único que nos queda. Él parece estar completamente convencido de que Candy sigue soltera- Dijo Eliza con un poco de esperanza.

-Quiero saber lo que pasó, así que no perdamos tiempo- Dijo Neil con prisa.

Los dos hermanos se fueron a la mansión para preguntarle todo a Albert, pero al llegar, una de las mucamas les había dicho que el Sr. Andley no se encontraba. Les dio la dirección del hospital y se fueron inmediatamente.

-¿Candy estará hospitalizada?- Preguntó Neil con un tono de preocupación.

-Tal vez. Yo creo que sí. ¿Quién más podría tener a todo el mundo del cabeza si no es Candy?- Comentó Eliza con coraje y sarcasmo.

-Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo.

-Ay hermanito. Deja de amar a esa huérfana. No es buen partido para ti, además, recuerda que tú también la odiabas hace tiempo- Señaló.

-Cállate. No sabes lo que me arrepiento por haberle hecho tanto daño- Gritó Neil.

-Es pura obsesión, hermanito. Verás que después te interesarás en una MEJOR mujer- Le dijo la pelirroja haciendo énfasis en la palabra mejor.

Neil no le respondió y siguieron caminando en silencio. Llegaron al hospital y fueron a preguntar a la primera enfermera que encontraron.

-La Srita. Andley sí se encuentra hospitalizada aquí. La trajeron hace dos días- Les dijo la enfermera.

-¿Qué pasó con ella? Somos familiares suyos- Preguntó Eliza, mientras sentía que explotaba al decir que era pariente de Candy, pero lo disimuló.

-Se cayó a una fosa de diez metros por caer de un caballo. Creó que sigue en Terapia Intensiva- Respondió la enfermera.

-Gracias, señorita. ¡Qué barbaridad!- Exclamó Eliza fingiendo preocupación.

-Por nada, hasta luego- Se despidió la enfermera.

Eliza soltó unas risillas de satisfacción al enterarse del accidente de su mayor rival mientras Neil la miraba molesto. El chico quiso pasar al hospital para preguntar más por Candy, pero Eliza lo detuvo y lo jaló casi a rastras para alejarse del hospital, mientras le explicaba que no podían entrar para no ser sospechosos.

Terry terminó de arreglarse y se fue corriendo rumbo al pequeño hospital. Llegó rápidamente y subió al piso de Candy. Se topó con Flammy mientras subía las escaleras. Por impulso, no dudó en preguntarle.

-Disculpe, ¿usted sabe algo sobre la paciente Andley?- Preguntó nervioso.

-Mmm. ¿La señorita Candy?- Preguntó Flammy fingiendo no saber.

-Sí, ella. ¿Tiene alguna noticia?- Preguntó desesperado.

-No, joven. La señorita Candy no responde aún. No ha progresado en estas horas. Ya tratamos de reanimarla, pero no despierta- Respondió Flammy mirando a Terry a los ojos.

-¿Puede recibir visitas?- Volvió a preguntar completamente desilusionado.

-Sí, joven. Acompáñeme porfavor- Dijo Flammy sorprendida por ver que el chico ya no se portaba tan grosero.

La enfermera llevó a Terry hasta el cuarto de Candy y lo dejó solo. El corazón de Terry latía rápidamente. Ya no soportaba más no poder ver a su amada. Se acercó con las manos temblándole y pudo observar el pálido rostro de Candy. Con ternura, le acarició el pelo mientras las lágrimas salían nuevamente de sus ojos. Tomó la mano de su chica y le dio un tierno beso en ella. Seguía acariciando a su amada cuando volvió a soltar el llanto. Se hincó sin dejar de sujetar la mano de Candy y se aferró a las sábanas mientras lloraba sin cesar. Tenía un miedo enorme de perderla, de quedarse solo en el mundo sin el amor de su vida, sin haber podido hablarle siquiera. Recordó cómo los hermosos ojos de Candy se posaron en él mientras ella cabalgaba, poco antes del accidente. En esas lagunas esmeralda pudo percibir sorpresa, amor y alegría, pero también confusión. Justo en ese momento, todo se vino abajo. Los niños empezaron a gritar, los ojos de Candy ya no reflejaban alegría, sino un miedo intenso. Volvió a su mente aquella escena, en la que el caballo se descontrolaba y relinchaba asustado. Candy lo trataba de calmar, pero todo fue en vano. El caballo se posó en dos patas y acto seguido, su amada caía a aquel profundo foso. No hallaba las palabras para describir todo lo que sintió al ver a Candy caer. En un momento, el mundo de ambos se derrumbó. Las voces, gritos y llantos de todos seguían resonando en los oídos de Terry. Miles de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza: el miedo reflejado en el rostro de Candy, los niños llorando, los bomberos y los médicos llegando al lugar, y finalmente, la imagen del cuerpo de Candy inconsciente después de que la sacaran con los arneses.

-Candy. Por favor, no me hagas esto. No me dejes. Te necesito tanto, mi amor. No sabes lo mucho que te amo. Jamás me perdonaré esto, tú no te mereces sufrir de esta manera. Daría lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar. Porfavor, cariño, recupérate pronto, te prometo que te haré feliz toda la vida. Necesitamos estar juntos y formar una familia, como siempre lo he soñado. Quiero tener un futuro a tu lado, que seas mi esposa y cumplir nuestros sueños juntos. Te cuidaré con todo mi amor, te vas a poner bien, ya lo verás, mi pequeña pecosa- Dijo Terry acariciando la mejilla de Candy, poniéndose de pie.

Sentía unas ganas inmensas de besarla, pero ese estorboso tubo lo seguía impidiendo. Con sus manos le quitó un rubio mechón de la cara y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Admiró de nuevo el rostro de Candy, mientras muchas emociones lo invadían por dentro. Decidió dejar la habitación, porque no creyó poder soportar ver a su amada en ese estado que le partía el alma. Caminó tristemente hasta la puerta y giró la manija. La miró por última vez y dijo:

-Te amo, Candy. Mi hermosa Tarzán con pecas- Dijo en voz alta antes de salir de la habitación.

La habitación de la rubia volvió a quedar en silencio, en una inmensa soledad. Candy seguía inconsciente, pero algunos dedos de su mano se empezaron a mover lentamente, por haber escuchado a su amado. Luego, volvió a quedar completamente inmóvil.

Hola a todos!!! _Esto último es un tanto intrigoso ¿no? Veremos más en el proximo cap._

Sin más por el momento, me despido.

Abrazos, MPEU .


End file.
